Need
by Stripes93
Summary: <html><head></head>He needed it. He needed it more than anything in this world...and only HE could give it...his British tormentor. *One shot*</html>


He didn't know he was being watched. He didn't know that each twitch of his muscles, pained groaned, and needing whine caused a sadistic smile to flicker onto his tormentors face. All he knew is that he wanted it...no...he _needed_ it. He needed it more than a fish needed water or the world needed air. Just the thought of inhaling the toxin into his system sent a spasm through his body and a twisting into his stomach. Every morning, every night of everyday was spent with that undeniable need and the knowledge that only_ he_ could give it. _He_ could only give what the brown haired man craved.

Then he heard it. A snicker followed by the voice that promised to end his yearning. "Hello, Yao." The man situated on the floor looked up, honey colored eyes glazed over as he looked to the blond man in his doorway. He said nothing, only examined the tall figure that came daily, wanting carved into his face. The blond man feigned confusion for a moment before he reached into his coat and pulled out a long, thin pipe-one not meant for tobacco.

"Is this what you're looking for?" The Brit asked, spinning the pipe in his fingers as though it were a baton. The Chinese man gave a stuttered gasp and he attempted to run forward only to fall at the man's feet. One hand griped his pants while the other reached up, trying to obtain the pipe that was out of his reach.

"Yes aru. Yes...that's what I want." He panted out, breaking out in a sweat. "Please...give it aru..." He was shaking now, shaking so hard he could have been having a seizure. Of course Arthur didn't care and only shook him off.

"If this is what you want...then bark." He said calmly.

"B-bark...?" Yao cocked his head to the side, not fully comprehending.

"Yes, bark, like a dog."

"W-woof..." The Englishman rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest.

"You'll have to do better than that. Maybe you don't really want it-"

"No I do, aru! Woof woof! Bark!" The Chinese man sat up on his knees and even panted, eyes wide...did he make his master happy?

"Good boy," He smiled and Yao mirrored it, holding his hands out. "Now...roll over." He dropped to the floor and rolled to his back, his brown hair splaying out.

The Brit smirked and slowly walked around him, once, twice before sitting on his waist, legs on either side of him, straddling. "Have you been a good boy, Yao?" he asked.

"Yes, aru. Yes, I've been very good, aru." He ignored his robe being opened and the hand moving over his chest, feeling the body that had been getting skinnier and skinner since his nation had begun this horrible habit. He then flinched as he felt the blond man's nails dig into his skin, the skin that bruised so easily now a days.

"Give us a kiss then," Arthur purred, bending over so their faces were nearly touching. With out a moments hesitation the Chinese man connected their lips and dipped his tongue into the blond man's mouth. His back arched as the Englishman dug his nails deeper into the skin, blood welling out of the small, crescent shaped marks.

Finally they pulled away and the Brit smirked momentarily at the brown haired man below him, who was panting and sweating his need for what only Arthur could produce. The thought that he was relied upon, that only he could give what this man so craved sent a sadistic tingle up his spine. He then scowled and spat directly in his face before getting up, throwing the pipe down. "Take it...you pathetic excuse for a country." he placed his hands behind his back and watched Yao scramble for the pipe, holding it delicately as though it would break with even the slightest touch. "Pathetic," he repeated, leaving out the room.

He got it! He finally got it! The Chinese man smiled and ran to the oil lamp that seemed to forever burn and held the pipe over it, watching the instrument heat and the smoke begin to rise. Raising it to his lips he took a deep breath and expelled the toxic smoke through his nose. It didn't matter he had barked like a dog, or that he rolled over and was molested by one the people he depended on most...he finally got it! He slouched to the floor and stared at the ceiling, the world beginning to blur around him. It wasn't the drug...

With a cry he flung the pipe away from him and covered his face with his hands, shoulders shaking. '_What is wrong with me, aru?_' he thought, tears sliding down his face onto his still naked chest. He used to be such a proud country, one that had never imagine he could sink so low. "No more, aru." he whispered to himself, sitting up and wiping the tears off of his face. "No more!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Art is truly a beautiful form of inspiration. I adore it I truly do. I found a picture and thought "You have just converted me to the IggyxYao side" and this beautiful, bad boy was made. I enjoy the idea of those two having a sort of love-hate relationship. And yes, I like making Iggy evil, thank you very much._

_Now for some history! Back in the 1830's Britain sold opium to China. They became incredibly addicted and even began opening opium dens-a place where you could sit and just smoke opium all day. Finally the Emperor just said "You know what everybody, stop your effing smoking!" And thus began prohibition and the start of the first opium war that lasted from 1839-1842. The British won and the Chinese signed the treaty of Nanking-one of the first unequal treaties. A second opium war broke out which lasted from 1856-1860. Once again the British won(with the help of the French, American, and Russian armies) and the four treaties of Tientsin were signed. In my opinon, that was cheating! Four against one isn't fair!_

_Anywho! Hope you liked my short little...thing here! Please comment. Thank you! ~Ciao! Love Stripes!_


End file.
